


The Hero Who Punches

by minimoonp



Series: Battle of the Soul [2]
Category: Battle Royale - All Media Types, Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 04:18:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12291096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimoonp/pseuds/minimoonp
Summary: An Undertale/Battle Royale crossover, with Undertale human soul ocs. Ft Characters from 6souls.tumblr.com, multi-of-fire.tumblr.com, seven-deadly-souls.tumblr.com, amurderofsouls.tumblr.com, melancholic-souls.tumblr.com, and determination-saved.tumblr.com. Check them out!





	The Hero Who Punches

A blanket, or maybe it actually was a cape! At least, that's how Abe was using it. He'd decided the best course of action would be to go punch the man who put him and his friends in this awful position, the true villain of this story.  Until then, he had to win the game. He wasn't going to win by killing people though. He was going to win by getting all the people here to work together. If nobody kills nobody, then there is no game and they can all go back home.  
  
"That's a great idea!" Kennedy called out, and Abe jumped. Guess thats what happens when you monologue out loud, but at least it was his bestie and not like an axe wielding manic who cuts off people's heads. How crazyv would that be?  
  
"Kandy, you're ok!" He said, giving her a hug.  
  
"Mostly! It's scary out here. I ran into that scary vegetable lady. She started swinging and I took off like the blue blur, but in green!" She took a quick glance behind her, hopefully she'd lost her. "I don't think she'd be on board with your plan."  
  
Abe shook his head, "I'm sure we can get her to listen, we just need to give her a chance."  
  
Kennedy made a face. Carrot *was* an antihero or something, after all. "Maybe. Yeah, I guess so."  
  
"Oh! Hey like my new cape? It was in my bag."  
  
She put a hand on her cheek in surprise, "wowee! It's just my color too. All I got was a big knife," a machete really, but if she wanted to chop giant vegetables that was up to her.  
  
"Woah cool! Could be useful in our fight against the true villain."  
  
"Yeah, it-"  
  
SNAP!  
  
Someone was nearby, really close, too close. Oh boy. Or perhaps the proper pronoun was girl. Either way, trouble this was comes.


End file.
